fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Brody
Brody is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Cheeseria. Appearance Brody has a messy dark brown hair and a short facial hair. Brody has freckles, and can also be noted that he wears black-trimmed glasses with blue fabric as the hilt. He wears a black shirt with purple stripes and uses ripped socks for 'gloves.' Brody wears blue pants and orange sneakers with white accents. He also carries a brown bag filled with art supplies and a sketch pad. Clean-Up He got more shade and his head looks slightly more. Styles Papa's Bakeria Brody has a black bandana with purple stripes, a backpack with office equipment, a white shirt with blue suspenders and the shirt is little ripped and uses white ripped socks with blue and orange lines. He has black pants, orange belt and orange sneakers with white laces and black heels. Orders Papa's Cheeseria *White Bread with American Cheese *Sliced Turkey *Bacon *Ketchup *Fried Egg *Regular Fries: *French Fries *Ketchup *Bacobites Holiday *Cinnamon Toast with American Cheese *Sliced Turkey *Bacon *Maple Syrup *Fried Egg *Regular Fries: *French Fries *Ketchup *Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Blueberry Cake Cupcake 1 *Dark Blue Frosting *Blue Moon Drizzle *Rock Candy *Gummy Onion *Gummy Onion Cupcake 2 *Violet Frosting *Creameo Bits *Lollipop Bits *Gummy Onions Holiday *Liner B *Cosmo Cake Cupcake 1 *Dark Blue Frosting *Blue Moon Drizzle *Rock Candy *Bubble Planet *Bubble Planet Cupcake 2 *Violet Frosting *Creameo Bits *Asteroids *Gummy Onions Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Blueberry Cake Cupcake 1 *Violet Frosting *Blue Moon Drizzle *Rock Candy *Gummy Onion *Marshmallow *Gummy Onion Cupcake 2 *Chocolate Frosting *Creameo Bits *Salted Caramel *Marshmallow *Salted Caramel Holiday *Liner C *Blueberry Cake Cupcake 1 *Violet Frosting *Blue Moon Drizzle *Rock Candy *Gummy Onion *Marshmallow *Gummy Onion Cupcake 2 *Chocolate Frosting *Creameo Bits *Waffle Stick *Marshmallow *Waffle Stick Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Chocolate Meringue Topping *Huckleberry Syrup (All Over) *Blackberry Bark (All Over) Holiday *Chocolate Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Chocolate Meringue Topping *Huckleberry Syrup (All Over) *Blackberry Bark (All Over) *8 Astronaut Ice Cream (Outer Ring) Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs * 2016: He lost to Carlo Romano in the first round of Kiwi Division. Order Tickets Brody Cheeseria.png|Brody's Papa's Cheeseria Order Brody Comet.png|Brody's Cupcakeria To Go! Order during Comet Con. Brody Normal.png|Brody's Cupcakeria To Go order during other holidays Brody Morning.png|Brody's Cupcakeria HD order during Maple Mornings. Brody No Blue.png|Brody's Cupcakeria HD regular order Bordy.jpg|Brody's Bakeria order Trivia * Matt stated this in the Flipline Forum: * He usally loves Autumn Holidays. Gallery Brody.png|Brody as a new customer Brody Star Customer.PNG|Brody when he's a star customer Brody-CdM.jpg|Brody and his order (Cinco de Mayo) brody eats anchovie gum.png|Brody is eating anchovie bubble gum (the machine is behind him)! Brody Cheeseria Perfect.png|Brody is excited with his perfect Maple Mornings sandwich! Newbies.jpg|Brody, who is barely seen, is 12th in line for cupcakes. 99 on fries for BRODY.png|So close... Screenshot (2).png|Brody Cupcakeria To Go! Unlocked! BrodyFodyDodyMondy.png|Brody is happy with his order. Brody - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Brody Style B in Papa's Bakeria Fan Art Brody and Sho.png|With Peridot's FC Sho, by PeridotGem flipline_brody_by_763lilypadpandaowl-d8zfhqn.png|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Newbies by aronora-d8x1adk.jpg|Newbies by aronora Brody by DokiDokiTsuna.jpg|By DokiDokiTsuna Brody.JPG|By Stadnyx Collab Fan Art.png|Collab customers by Almei brody_magicmusic.jpg|By magicmusic Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Cheeseria Debuts Category:B Characters